Petrificus Totalus
by abelina.beaumont
Summary: After the war, Hermione is taken captive and turned into a sex slave. Can Fred save her before it's too late? WARNING: Explicit rape, language, smut, disturbing scenes, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) New story! Always exciting :) Just a warning: this story is a little darker than my others. There is explicit rape and disturbing scenes. Please tell me what you think...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>She stared at the amber liquid in her glass, almost willing it to come alive and speak to her. She had been in captivity for as long as she could bear to remember. No one had called. No one had owled. As far as she could tell, no attempts to find her had been made. She was all alone in this luxurious dungeon. All alone except for Master. No one to talk to except for Master. Master and his-, she winced at the thought,-<em>friends.<em>

* * *

><p>The leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Fred Weasley, stood with his arms crossed in front of a huge bulletin board. On it were pinned photographs and articles depicting various places in Great Britain and the surrounding countries that Hermione had ever visited or mentioned in conversation. She had been missing for nearly eight months. After several reconnaissance missions had failed to uncover her location, Fred had resolved to do things the Muggle way. He had gone undercover to extract information about where she had gone in the days leading up to her disappearance. He hadn't gathered much.<p>

Hermione was a homebody, preferring to stick close to her spacious two-bedroom apartment in Hogsmeade. She owned and ran a small coffee shop only two blocks away from her home, occasionally writing pieces for the Daily Prophet and other publications. She didn't have many boyfriends, according to her downstairs neighbor Mrs. Fledgehorn. She was a sweet, clever girl that kept to herself unless otherwise provoked. Of course, this was common knowledge to the Order. Fred had known her since she was eleven years old, for Merlin's sake! She was his kid brother's best friend and the love-. No. His kid brother's best friend. She's his kid brother's best friend.

* * *

><p>The banging of the dungeon's metal door startled Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up warily at the tall man standing in the doorway.<p>

"Stand up," his deep voice drawled.

She stood, shivering in the cold of the stone room. His eyes raked her scantily clad body, searching for defects he knew weren't there.

"I am having a dinner party tonight. You will be present."

"Yes, Master."

"Wear the black lace dress and the highest heels you have. Makeup and hair are mandatory. Do not wear underwear except the red lace thong that goes with your dress."

Hermione stiffened her countenance as she heard her orders. She must obey Master, or she'll be punished. Pain. Pain. Pain. She shook her head to rid the memories. She had to get dressed. She must obey Master.

She stepped into a waterfall in the corner of the room and scrubbed herself with the special soap Master ordered her to use. She dried herself and pulled the lace dress over her emaciated frame. She shook out her hair and applied the thick layer of makeup that Master required her of her. She grabbed a pair of red six-inch heels and slipped into them, taking one final look in the enchanted mirror to ensure she looked appropriate for the evening's activities.

Finally, she sat down on the large mattress in the floor, awaiting Master's call.

"Freddy, love?" Angelina Jones, Fred's fiancée, called from the doorway of the study.

"Yes?" he responded, looking up at her with dark, hollowed eyes. He hadn't been sleeping much.

"Why are you up so late? It's nearly two in the morning."

"I'm close to a breakthrough. I know I am."

Angelina walked beside him and placed a warm hand on his elbow. "Come to bed."

"Soon," he kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I promise."

"All right," she sighed, looking over her shoulder as she walked upstairs. "We will find her, Fred."

"I know, Lina. I know we will," he sat down and restarted shuffling through the stacks of paper on his desk.

There was something he was missing. Something huge was staring him in the face. He just needed to find out what it was.

Hermione gracefully entered Master's study when he called her. Master was sitting in his high-backed leather armchair on a raised dais in the center of the room, conversing with a dark-haired man. The men and women surrounding him stared at her as though she was a sheep for the slaughter. She kept her gaze to the floor and allowed Master's friends the chance to see what they were buying.

"Ah, Hermione. Thank you for joining us," Master's deep voice drawled from his chair. "I assume you're ready?"

"Of course, Master," she whispered, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Our guest of honor is Mrs. Lestrange. I believe you've met."

"Yes, Master," Hermione replied, voice slightly trembling at the thought of having to serve Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix," Master said pleasantly, turning to the older woman. "Would you like her to serve you publicly or privately?"

"You know me," the woman smiled, showing sharp teeth that almost looked like fangs. "I always love a public…_service._"

"Very well. You have free reign, but please don't hurt her too much. I have another party planned soon."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix began to walk forward and smiled at the small girl before her. She transfigured a nearby chair into a set of iron chains that hung from the ceiling and Accio'd Hermione to them. Locking the shackles in place, she ran a finger over Hermione's lace-clad spine. Hermione shivered, causing the woman to cackle.<p>

She took a single sharp nail and sliced open the back of Hermione's dress, exposing her bare torso and red lace thong. She slowly ran her hand along the young girl's backside, digging her sharpened nails into the pale skin. A sharp cackle directly behind Hermione startled her slightly, digging Bellatrix's talons deeper into her flesh. Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, determined not to show her pain.

Bellatrix looked at Master, glancing down at Hermione's fists and raising a questioning brow. Master gave an indifferent wave of his hand, giving Bellatrix the permission she desired. Flicking her wand, Bellatrix used a silent incantation to slice a wire-thin cut extending from Hermione's shoulder to her opposite hip. Hermione trembled in agony. A single drop of blood begins to slowly roll down Hermione's spine. Bellatrix lent down and licked the wound from hip to shoulder, licking her lips as she reached the end.

"Oh, I love the taste of Mudblood," she cackled to the group of people behind her. This earned a resounding chuckle from the group of people watching the display.

Hermione shook violently in the shackles. She hated this. But she had to obey Master. Master wanted her to do this. She had to obey.

Bellatrix stepped in front of Hermione and waved her wand. A string of tiny metal spikes appeared midair. With each wave of her wand, the spikes imbedded themselves into Hermione's soft flesh. Hermione's whimpers of pain only earned a smile from the older woman. When all the spiked were in, Bellatrix looked down pridefully at her work. She reached forward and softly lifted Hermione's slightly bleeding breast, running her thumb over the peaked nipple.

"You're enjoying this, you little whore, aren't you?" she cackled, pulling the flesh in her hand down and causing the spikes to move. "You love being my little bitch. Say it. Tell Mistress how you love being her little bitch."

A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek as the spikes moved. She bit her lip, attempting to revolt against the woman. That was what Master wanted. He wanted her to be punished.

Bellatrix' smile widened as she saw Hermione's rebellion. She got down on her knees and stared at Hermione's bald womanhood. Conjuring a block of unpolished wood, she shoved it into Hermione's dry vagina, eliciting a high-pitched scream. She drew the wood out and shoved it in again, causing the wood to splinter inside of her.

"Say it, you little Mudblood whore!"

"I love being your little bitch, Mistress," Hermione cried, feeling the splinters with every movement.

Bellatrix stroked the girl's leg softly. "That's right, girl."

With a quick swish of Bellatrix' wand, the spikes and wooden block vanished, and all of her wounds were healed. Hermione hung limply in the shackles, breathing hard.

Bellatrix stood. "All right, boys. It's your turn."

Hermione eyed the men warily. She turned to look at Master.

"Master," her voice cracked. "Please."

"Gentlemen," Master stood, effectively catching the group's attention. "I think it's time for our dear Hermione to retire to her boudoir. She will be present next week. I will send for Cricket to entertain you for the rest of the evening."

The men cheered and settled back into the semicircle of couches Hermione hadn't noticed before. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She stood stock-still while the House Elf released her. The small creature grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and down into the dark dungeon where she had spent the recent months.

The House Elf shut the iron door behind her. Hermione walked over to her waterfall and scrubbed the slave grime off of her petite body. She dried off and wrapped herself in a soft comforter, sitting down on the mattress to wait for Master.

Master came only an hour later, opening the heavy iron door without ceremony.

"Hello, Master," she said quietly, keeping her focus on the floor.

"Hello, Hermione," he said warmly, sitting down on the mattress next to her. "You did very well tonight."

"Thank you, Master."

"Hermione, I've decided to change your position in the harem."

Hermione's gaze snapped up in surprise. "Master?"

"I want you to train the young slaves. Of course, you will still be working for me. But you will have new chambers and new clothes."

"Oh, thank you, Master."

"Show us your gratitude, slave."

She nodded, standing and letting the blanket pool around her feet. She turned to face the door and bent down, showing Master her ass. He raised a hand and stroked it.

"Master, thank you."

"Oh, it will be my pleasure."

An hour later, Master left and Hermione collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted. Master was happy with her. That was all she needed.

The Pensieve bowl shook as the doctor pulled her head out of it. The tall woman took a deep, shaky breath and turned to look at the couple on the couch in front of her.

"So," she cleared her throat as she sat down on the overstuffed recliner. "How long ago did this happen?"

"I was rescued four years ago," Hermione whispered. "After two years in blissful hell."

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! It's right down there :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**MomalFRox:** it's okay :) I hope you'll understand as the story goes on, but even I find it a bit confusing.

**iceprincess1987: **thank you :) that's the plan!

**Bookwormlovesharrypotter: **thank you :) weird is a complement.

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: **it is kind of sad, to be honest, but hopefully she does recover :) thanks for reading :)

**sunwisp: **trust me, it's nowhere close to finished :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione stared at the floor, silent, as the doctor asked her boyfriend some questions. Her head snapped up as she heard a little girl crying outside the door. She shook her head and curled up into a ball, holding her knees and sobbing.

"Not her," she repeated softly. "Take me instead. Don't hurt Olivia."

The doctor looked at Hermione's boyfriend in question. As soon as Hermione had started shaking, he had wrapped her in his arms and was rocking her back and forth, whispering in her ear to help her calm down. The doctor, realizing what had set off the episode, cast a quick Silencing spell on the room.

It took nearly half an hour for Hermione to stop sobbing. She peeled herself from her boyfriend's grasp and sat still, slowly breathing in and out. She looked up at the doctor.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Hermione straightened the deep blue bustier in the mirror and tied the ribbons on her matching high heels. Master's stylist had come in with an all-new wardrobe for her, as well as a fully-staffed team of professionals to do her hair and makeup every day. Master said that this is what came to his madams.<p>

A girl who was about 16 handed her a black lace robe to cover the bustier she was wearing. Hermione brushed her newly-elongated curls over her shoulder and strode out of the room, oozing the confidence Master's clothes had given her.

Flinging open the door to the slaves' room, she strutted in and put her hands on her hips, motioning for the girl behind her to shut the door.

"Good morning, ladies," she said. "Welcome."

She surveyed the group of new girls. Her eyes softened a little bit. There were ten girls, all of them younger than eighteen, and all of them shivering in rags. Hermione swallowed and sat down on a cushion, waving at the girls to get them to sit.

"Girls, I'm sorry that this happened to you," Hermione said softly. "But it can't be changed. I'm here to make sure that your stay here isn't miserable. Take it from someone who's been there, being obedient is the only way to survive here."

"So you're saying," a girl with ratty black hair sneered from the corner."That we have to be whores, like you."

Hermione smirked. "Listen, girl. It took me a year to figure this out. MY madam didn't tell me because she knew that Master liked to break little girls with attitudes, so I suggest that you listen to what I have to say."

A small blonde, who must have been, at the most, fourteen years old, raised her hand.

"Miss?" she squeaked.

"Yes, dear," Hermione found herself using the same pet names as her own madam used to.

"Are we going to die?"

"Oh, honey," Hermione smiled, opening her arms. The girl practically flew into Hermione's embrace, clutching to her slim shoulders. "Of course not."

"Then what are we going to do?" the snotty girl drawled, crossing her legs. "I mean, we're not going to play checkers."

"My job is to ensure that you do what you are told when you are told to do so," Hermione said quickly, not wanting to scare the other girls. "Whoever is assigned to you will determine what you do. For all I know, you could be playing checkers."

"But first things first, wardrobe," Hermione said, setting down the blonde girl and standing. "There is a dress code to follow. Go to that closet and Mandarin will get you your own clothing."

Hermione stood watch while the girls silently went towards the closet. She knew well what was in there, having been through the process before. She had been appalled at the scant outfits they were being ordered to wear. However, she knew that these were probably the most conservative items of clothing any of these girls would own during their stay.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls had been dressed in various lingerie sets and were standing in a line awaiting Hermione's approval. Hermione gritted her teeth at the girls' appearances, knowing that within the week, the Death Eaters would be seeing them like this, as well.

"All right, girls," Hermione said softly. "Time for lesson two."

* * *

><p>Fred was in a rage. Not just angry, he was infuriated. He glared at the small man who was sitting across from him.<p>

"What do you mean, you've seen her?" he whispered, clearly in the verge of violently killing the man.

The man was stoic. "I mean, she was at the last dinner party, and I saw her."

Fred clenched his fists over the wood of the desk. "Was she all right?"

"Not exactly," the man shifted uncomfortably. "She was the, uh, entertainment."

"Get out," Fred said quietly.

"Fred-"

"Get out, Ron!"

Ron ran out of the room as quickly as he could. Fred looked back at the bulletin board behind his desk, a single tear running down his cheek. She was the entertainment. Even in his head, the word was repulsive to him. He was well aware of what happened at those dinner parties, having been to one himself in disguise almost eight months ago in search of information on Hermione's whereabouts.

He Accio'd the Floor Powder and threw a handful in the fireplace, shouting out his destination. He was going to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Hermione collapsed on the comfortable bed in her new quarters. She was absolutely exhausted. The girls had spent the day learning different…techniques…so they could better serve their respective masters. They did splendidly, if one could say that. They were far more compliant than any group of girls she had seen come through the training program. The only one who had balked at any of the steps was the snarky girl, and even she shut up after a few lessons. They would be assigned their mentors within the week.<p>

A knock on her door startled her. She wrapped the black robe around herself and assented for the girl who was waiting on her to open the door. Master stepped in the room, motioning for the girl to vacate.

"I heard that you did a wonderful job with the new girls," he smiled. "You must be tired."

"Yes, Master," she sighed. "It is quite tiring."

"You could use a bath," he said. She could hear the order in his voice and obediently stood to go to the bathroom.

"What a lovely suggestion, Master," she said quietly.

"I'm looking out for you, dear," he grinned and followed her into the bathroom.

After a session of bathtub sex, shower sex, on-the-floor and against-the-wall sex, Hermione was truly worn out. Master left her to clean up after herself. As he left, Hermione collapsed on the floor, sobbing. She could degrade herself like this, because it was the only way she could survive. But she couldn't do it to those poor, innocent girls.

That was how Mandarin found her, naked and sobbing on the soapy floor of the bathroom. She cleaned her up and put her to bed, covering her with a thick, flannel nightgown, something Hermione hadn't seen since before she was captured. Hermione fell asleep still crying for the girls as Mandarin stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>"So you taught them how to do…everything?" the doctor asked Hermione.<p>

"Yes." Hermione said shortly, looking at the wall beside her.

"Were they ever, what do you call it, assigned?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"They were never assigned," Hermione whispered, looking directly as the doctor now. "I took their place."

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Replies_

**Myriad Silvre - **it will be at some point, although i'm not sure as of yet exactly when

**BeaterBabe - **thanks!

**Team Jasper 99 - **I plan to

**Slytherclaw-girl17 - **thank you :)

**iLoveRomance2o11 - **don't be so quick to assume things ;)

**iHeartBranson - **thanks! I really tried to overplay their characters if at all possible, and btw I love Branson, too. I sobbed buckets when Sybil died.

**TooLazyToLogin - **i'll continue, I promise :)

**Guest - **thank you :)

I don't own Harry Potter or else something else wouldve happened at the end...just saying..

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"So you taught them how to do…everything?" the doctor asked Hermione._

_"Yes." Hermione said shortly, looking at the wall beside her._

_"Were they ever, what do you call it, assigned?"_

_"No."_

_"What do you mean, no?"_

_"They were never assigned," Hermione whispered, looking directly as the doctor now. "I took their place." _

* * *

><p>"What?" the doctor looked at her in confusion. "You took their place? What do you mean?"<p>

Hermione glanced out the window and sighed, sitting up in her seat. "I took their place."

* * *

><p>"Madame?" a young girl pulled on the skirt of Hermione's dress for the ceremony.<p>

Hermione turned her gaze on the girl. Young, blonde, innocent. She will sell well. "Yes?"

The girl's eyes watered with unshed tears. "Is it going to hurt?" she whispered.

Hermione melted, taking the girl into her arms. "No, sweetie," she murmured into the crying girl's ear. "It won't hurt a bit."

* * *

><p>Hermione schooled her features into a indifferent smirk as she walked into the ballroom, head held high. The girls followed her obediently, standing in a single file line next to the "throne."<p>

"Are the new girls ready, Madame?" Master asked her ceremoniously.

Hermione tilted her chin. "They are, Master."

"Then they must be tested."

"Of course, Master," Hermione motioned with her hand for the group of practiced ladies to come stand by their "little sister."

"Ladies!" she shouted, nodding to Paloma, who had been there nearly as long as she had.

The experienced ladies stripped their robes off, revealing tantalizing lingerie in reds, blacks and greens and a strap-on dildo at their hips.

"Madame, if you would explain to our audience how the girls shall be tested?" Master smirked, settling back in his seat to enjoy the show.

"Of course, Master," Hermione said, clearing her throat. "Each new girl has a companion who has been here for a while. As you can see, each companion is currently wearing a strap-on dildo. The new girls, one at a time, will perform the new skills they have learned the past few days on the dildo, and from their display of skills you will know which girl you want to choose."

The blonde girl from before looked at Hermione with worried eyes. Hermione winked at her subtly, causing the girl's eyes to widen before she quickly looked down at her feet.

Hermione closed her eyes, opening them as Master gave the signal for the first girl began her demonstration. Hermione sat dutifully by her master's side, crouching on her knees on the floor as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. She looked over to the side where the audience stood, not surprised to see several slaves on their knees or bent over as their owners took full advantage of the situation.

It took several hours before the entire demonstration was over. The girls left to their suite. Master's friends almost immediately began making bids. Hermione waited for the guests to leave, wanting to speak with Master.

She shut the door, turning to look at him. He was ready for her, his robe open at the waist and his hand languidly stroking his member. He smirked at her, motioning her over. She lifted her skirts and sighed as she encased him with her warmth. He slowly moved her up and down, his hands clenched on her hips.

"You've been wanting this all night, haven't you?" he asked her, running his tongue along the outer shell of her ear.

"Yes, Master," she moaned, beginning to move a bit on her own. "But I've also had a suggestion about the girls' auction."

"And what might that be?"

Hermione bit her lips, moving faster over him. "Send them one at a time. One girl has one night all to herself so she can be fully pampered. Only the best for, uh, Master's closest friends."

Master released himself inside her with a groan. "Marvelous idea, pet."

She got off of him, brushing down her skirt and turning to leave.

"Have a good night," Master came up behind her, harshly squeezing her breast. "pet."

"And you as well."

* * *

><p>Fred paced back and forth in the study of Malfoy Manor. "Where is she, Malfoy?"<p>

Draco Malfoy shuffled some papers on his desk. "My contact is to report tonight after the dinner party. You said she was there, right?"

"Right." Fred sat down in an armchair, his head in his hands. "She's there. She's the bloody entertainment."

Draco stilled. "I'm sorry, Weasley."

"Malfoy!" a voice called from the Floo. "Malfoy, we found her!"

"Where is she?" Draco stood, coming around the desk.

"She was, uh," the man looked between him and Fred.

"She was what?" Fred asked, eyes pleading.

The man's shoulders fell. "She was in charge of the new, er, additions."

Fred and Draco's expressions were enough for the man to flee the room.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! Warning: very explicit sex through pretty much the majority of the chapter, so if it offends you, don't read!**

"Hermione?" the doctor asked gently. "Hermione, you don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to."

Hermione waited a moment. "No. I'll tell you," she said quietly. "That's how I'm supposed to heal, right?"

The doctor nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>Hermione paced the floor of the new girl's dorms, awaiting the news of the first choice. Her eyes shot to the door as the messenger brought the first name.<p>

"Who?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the girls.

"Adelaide for Lord Albert," the young boy whispered, slipping a piece of paper into Hermione's hand, no doubt the directions to the lord's quarters.

"Damn it," Hermione closed her eyes quickly. "She's our youngest. Fine. Tell Lord Albert she will be in his quarters at 10pm sharp."

"Yes, ma'am," the boy slipped quickly out of the room.

"Adelaide," Hermione called, turning to give the girls the news. "It's you."

The young girl looked up at the older woman, fighting back the tears that were filling her eyes. Hermione grit her teeth. She was only eleven years old.

"Here's how this will work, girls," Hermione raised her voice, calling the attention of everyone in the room. "One of you will be chosen every night to be sold. We will receive news of who was chosen in the morning, then we will spend the day pampering you with spa treatments. Just before you leave for your night, you will spend a few minutes with me in my chambers. As of now, curfew for all of you who aren't chosen is 9:30pm, do you understand?"

"Yes, Madame," the girls chimed.

"Lovely. Let's begin," Hermione snapped her fingers, signalling that the pampering was to begin.

* * *

><p>Adelaide shook violently as she stepped into Hermione's chambers at 9:45pm that night. She had been treated to the very best the Master had to offer, with massages and body wraps and scrubs and bubble baths. Her curly blonde hair was pulled up into a clip so that her curls cascaded down her back, and the only makeup she wore was a dark red lipstick. She wore a white nightgown that barely covered her. Hermione bit her lip as the door was shut.<p>

"Adelaide," Hermione began, producing a small vial of potion from a pocket of her robes. "Drink this, dear. It's a contraceptive, and it will prevent you from feeling any pain tonight."

"Thank you, madame," Adelaide said quietly, a tear falling down her rosy cheek. She downed the potion in one go and handed the crystal vial back to Hermione.

"Now, I want you to sit down on the bed and breathe for a minute. You need to relax, okay. You are going to be fine." Hermione said gently, leading the girl to the bed in the center of the room.

"O-o-o-o-kay," the girl sniffled out, climbing onto the mattress.

"Just breathe," Hermione smiled, watching as the girl drifted off into a dreamless, painless sleep.

Hermione whipped around, checking the time. Good, she still had five minutes. She took another potion from behind her headboard and drank it quickly, burping slightly as the potion turned her frame into that of Adelaide's tiny body.

Checking the mirror to make sure the potion worked, Hermione slipped out of her room and down to the guest wing of the manor.

* * *

><p>She pushed the door open lightly, stepping inside. The room was dark, save for a single candle by a large armchair.<p>

"Hello?" she asked, disconcerted slightly by the young voice that came out of her mouth.

"You're late," a gravelly voice answered her from the armchair.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," she answered meekly.

"You will be," the man stood, casting a quick lumos over the room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the man before her. He was very tall, almost six foot seven, and completely naked, his erection jutting proudly before him.

"I saw what you did at the auction demonstration. Do it to me."

Hermione knelt before the man, taking his erection in her mouth and sucking gently. He twisted his hand in her curls and shoved her head down, her nose hitting his dark pubic hair. She gagged and choked, not used to having such a tiny throat. He brutally fucked her face, simultaneously pulling her hair and hitting her face with his hips. He suddenly pulled her back, still holding her hair in his hand. He crouched, his face only inches from hers.

"You're mine for tonight," he smiled cruelly. "And I'm going to make sure you know it."

Hermione whimpered as he pulled her up and attached her tiny wrists to a set of metal handcuffs that were set into one of the bedposts. They were set taller than she was, so she had to grip the chain to keep herself from hanging. Lord Albert stripped her nightgown off, revealing the pre pubescent buds that were her breasts and her smooth pubic area. He conjured a thin cord and proceeded to tie Hermione's legs so that she was doing the splits and her knees were on the same level as her hips.

He stepped closer to her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. "You know that I'm not taking you alone, right?" he whispered, breathing heavily on her sensitive skin. "My most loyal servant is with me, and she will love to help me."

A naked woman appeared from the shadows. She was very slender, with long dark hair that came to her waist. She had very large breasts and a completely smooth pussy, obviously waxed or spelled. The only item she held was a vibrator that was working slowly on her clit. It was spelled to stay exactly where it was, and she was obviously loving every second of it.

"Adelaide," Lord Albert snarled. "This is my wife, Rebekka. Rebekka, dinnertime."

The woman nodded and knelt, dragging her tongue up Hermione's small slit. Hermione let out an involuntary moan. Lord Albert positioned himself behind her, putting his hands on her tiny hips.

"Listen, little bitch," he bit her earlobe harshly. "She's going to take your pussy, and I'm going to have your ass. We're going to share."

Hermione screamed as he violently shoved his cock into her asshole. Rebekka raised her thumb to roughly circle her clit. Hermione cried out, tears running down her face as the old man brutally fucked her asshole and his wife began putting fingers in her practically dry pussy.

Lord Albert suddenly bit her shoulder as he came, gripping her hips with a bruising tightness as her asshole milked his cock.

"Rebekka, off," he bit out, removing his now-flaccid dick from the young girl's ass.

Rebekka immediately stood, backing into the corner where she came from.

"I'm done with you for now, little bitch," Lord Albert spat, vanishing her bonds. He laughed as she crumpled to the floor. "Clean yourself up and get out."

Hermione grabbed her torn nightgown and limped out of the room, running back to her room as quickly as Adelaide's little legs could carry her. She collapsed as she closed the door to her private bathroom, waving her hand over her face to remove the potion's effects.

* * *

><p>Fred sat down slowly in a chair as Draco Malfoy paced his office in Malfoy Manor. "What do we do now, Malfoy?"<p>

The blonde stopped, turning to look at the redhead. "I have no bloody idea, Weasley."

"Damn it!" Fred cursed, throwing a paperweight across the room and burying his head in his hands.

"Man, I'm sorry," Malfoy said to his friend, sitting on the desk.

Fred stared at the floo absentmindedly, then look sharply up at Malfoy. "I've got it."

Malfoy looked at the man oddly. "What?"

"I'm going."

"Going where, Weasley?"

"I'm going to get her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update, guys! It's been a seriously hectic senior year! Please review/follow if you would like to! Hermione's outfits from this chapter are linked on my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Fred sat down slowly in a chair as Draco Malfoy paced his office in Malfoy Manor. "What do we do now, Malfoy?"_

_The blonde stopped, turning to look at the redhead. "I have no bloody idea, Weasley."_

_"Damn it!" Fred cursed, throwing a paperweight across the room and burying his head in his hands._

_"Man, I'm sorry," Malfoy said to his friend, sitting on the desk._

_Fred stared at the floo absentmindedly, then look sharply up at Malfoy. "I've got it."_

_Malfoy looked at the man oddly. "What?"_

_"I'm going."_

_"Going where, Weasley?"_

_"I'm going to get her."_

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell do you mean, Weasley?" Malfoy asked the older man, concern showing on his pointed face.<p>

"I mean what I said," Fred replied, standing and beginning the march out of his office.

"Are you daft? You're going to get yourself killed!"

Fred whipped around to face Draco. "And you don't think I know that? Of course I do! But this is different! This is Hermione!"

Draco put a hand on the redhead's arm. "Fred, think about Angelina. What would it do to her if you didn't return?"

Fred's resolve crumbled as he thought of his fiancee, Angelina Johnson. He sank to the ground and held his head in his hands. "I know," he whispered. "I know."

Malfoy sat down next to him, cautiously leaning against the stone wall. "This isn't something we can just rush into. You're right, this is Hermione, but we all have people who are depending on us to come home. We have to have a plan."

"A plan?" Fred asked, raising his head to look at the man on the floor next to him. "Yes. And I think I have one."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Master had been giving the girls away. Hermione was exhausted and sore all over. But, of course, she couldn't show anything. Not even the older girls knew what Hermione had been doing for the initiates. Thankfully, there were no more girls for Master to give.<p>

A knock sounded on her door. Hermione let out a weary "come in" and sat on the velvet sofa to welcome the visitor. Master entered the room, a broad smile on his handsome face.

Hermione stood. "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning to you as well, my darling," he said jovially, kissing her soundly on the mouth before inviting her to sit with him on the sofa.

"I would like for you to behave as Mistress tonight," Master said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear in a rate show of tenderness. "My frigid bitch of a wife is visiting family in Belgium for the weekend, and I'm throwing a party."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Of course, Master."

"Flora, my wife's seamstress, will bring your gown tonight."

Hermione nodded. Master left, shutting the door behind him. Hermione groaned in dissatisfaction. She had been hoping to sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Angelina yelled from the opposite side of the kitchen counter.<p>

"I'm not asking for your permission, Ang," Fred replied, moving to hug his fiancé. "I'm just letting you know."

"But- but you can't!" Angelina sobbed, pushing him away. "You can't leave like this."

"Who said I was leaving?"

"This is a death mission. I won't let you go!"

"Ang, I'm not leaving you. I'm going on a mission with the Order to rescue Hermione."

"Hermione?" the petite woman sneered. "Everything you do is about Hermione! Well, what about me, Fred? Why aren't you running to rescue me?"

"Because you're not a slave to a psychopath, Angelina!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"She's my kid brother's best friend! What do you expect me to do, leave her there to be molested and tortured?"

"I'm pregnant, Fred!" Angelina screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm pregnant."

Fred stood, shell-shocked, at his fiance's outburst. He sat down slowly.

"You're sure?" he asked after a few minutes of blank staring at the wall.

"Yes," she sniffed. "I'm sure. I went to the Healer this morning."

After a moment, a smile spread across Fred's face. "That's fantastic!"

Angelina looked at him. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Fred smiled, picking her up and twirling her around. "I'm going to be a dad, and you're going to be a mum!"

Angelina laughed. "Yes, we are!"

Fred kissed her slowly before leading her back into their bedroom to celebrate their impending parenthood.

* * *

><p>The gown was lovely, as always, although very modest for Master's taste, which surprised her. However, Master would never settle for anything less than the best. It was long, black, and very form fitting, with a very deep neckline. Hermione slipped it on with her matching black stilettos and looked in the mirror one final time. Her hair was down, cascading down her back in perfect ringlets. Her makeup was very dramatic, silver and green adorning her rich chocolate eyes. She looked stunning. She was ready.<p>

The dinner party was in the grand ballroom of the estate. Gilded chairs lined the walls, with cushions to each side for the guests' slaves. A raised dais held Master's throne, with a smaller chair to its left for Hermione. Hermione took a sharp breath in as she saw the center of the room. No. It couldn't be.

A small girl was hanging from a bar, in handcuffs.

* * *

><p>Hermione shook as she brought the glass to her lips, her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. The man beside put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shivered away from him, curling into a ball on the couch.<p>

"She does this," the man explained to the doctor. "When she remembers that night."

The doctor nodded, understanding. It was not the first time she had seen patients react that way.

Hermione blinked, a tear rolling down her face.

"I have to finish telling you," she choked out quietly. "I have to, or I never will."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Hopefully this update kind of makes up for it? *shields self for rotten tomato throwing*

Disclaimer: does not/will never own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters/plot line

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_The dinner party was in the grand ballroom of the estate. Gilded chairs lined the walls, with cushions to each side for the guests' slaves. A raised dais held Master's throne, with a smaller chair to its left for Hermione. Hermione took a sharp breath in as she saw the center of the room. No. It couldn't be._

_A small girl was hanging from a bar, in handcuffs._

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly composed her features, her heart pounding in her chest as she smoothly crossed to her seat, heels clicking on the stone floor. Master extended a hand to her to assist her onto the dais, a wicked smirk on his face. She accepted it with a gracious smile and allowed him to help her onto the platform.<p>

"Isn't she lovely, pet?" he asked Hermione as she sat in the seat.

"Of course, Master. She's beautiful," Hermione nodded as she looked the young girl over. Merlin, she couldn't have been older than thirteen. Blonde hair pulled up in pigtails. A torn schoolgirl uniform, complete with black Mary Janes and a black tie, covered the girl's slender, developing form. As far as Hermione could tell, she was unconscious. Small mercies.

She turned to address Master. "Where did you find her?"

Master glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Since when are you so curious, my dear?"

Hermione quickly moved her glance to the floor. "Nevermind, Master. I was only wondering."

Master gripped Hermione's chin gently and pulled her face to look at him. "You may be hostess tonight, but do not forget your place. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Hermione muttered softly.

He released her chin and moved his hand to rest on her upper thigh, where her leg met her hip, rubbing gently back and forth. Hermione blinked in an attempt to focus. What were they going to do to her?

Master stood abruptly, opening his arms wide to welcome his company.

"Friends!" he exclaimed, stepping off the dais and pacing around the circle of chairs. "Welcome to my party! I am so pleased to have you attend the first of what I hope to be many more celebrations. You of course know my lovely hostess and head slave, Hermione?"

Hermione stood as the group of Master's friends and their slaves clapped.

"Well then!" Master said, coming back to the dais. "Let's not waste any time. I'd like you to meet our entertainment tonight. Please welcome Olivia!"

He pointed his wand, waking the girl. She drowsily looked around before realizing where she was and struggling against the chains holding her to the bar, tears rolling down her face. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, her mind racing. Master had waited until his wife left to do this. He had made her hostess, instead of one of his mistresses. Dear Merlin. He wanted her to perform with the girl. Could she do it?

Master cleared his throat as he stood in front of his throne. "Now, let the performance begin. Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him. "Yes, Master?"

"_Imperio._" He muttered. Hermione felt the cloud of the Imperious settle over her.

"Hermione, let's not keep our guests waiting," Master said impatiently.

Hermione stood, slipping first one shoulder then another out of the beautiful dress. It slid down her body, silky and smooth. She hadn't worn underwear. She walked gracefully to the girl, unhooking her chains from the bar and leading her toward Master, the girl fighting the whole way.

Hermione was confused. Why was she doing this? She didn't want to lead the innocent girl to be defiled. She stopped in her tracks.

Master looked at Hermione, frowning. "Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet Master's. No. She wasn't going to do this. She had protected the younger girls in the harem. She was going to protect Olivia. She dropped Olivia's chain.

"Hermione!" Master barked. "Do it!"

Hermione looked him square in the eye, the cloud of confusion cleared. "No."

Hermione had never seen anyone look so angry before, not even Voldemort. Master leaned back in his chair and snapped his fingers. Two large men grabbed Hermione's arms, leading her to the bar. Another man grabbed Olivia, carrying her out of the room, kicking and screaming. The men took Hermione's hands and ankles, chaining them to the bar so that she made an X-shape with her body. Master stood and stalked over to her.

"How did you break the curse, huh?" he asked, gently running a finger down her face. He slapped her, hard. "How?"

Hermione stared at him, her face stinging. She hadn't done anything. It just stopped.

He slapped her again. Hermione closed her eyes, resisting the urge to allow tears to come. He glared at her, glowering when she didn't respond. "Fine." He spat. "Change in the program, then."

Master turned to face the group of people. "Well, it seems that there has been a change of plan. You may do with her as you wish." He turned back to her, running a hand down her bare torso. "No holds barred."

A series of giddy laughs and shouts erupted from the crowd. A large man stood. Hermione recognized him, but couldn't place his name. He was very tall, though, with feral features and a dark smile on his face. He dragged his slave with him, a girl of maybe seventeen.

He stood behind Hermione, reaching around her to fondle her breasts roughly. Hermione gritted her teeth. She could take this. She had taken worse and survived.

The man growled to his slave, "Finger her, bitch."

The slave shoved two fingers into Hermione's dry pussy. She gasped at the painful intrusion and gritted her teeth harder. She could handle this. The man twisted her nipples with sharp claw-like fingers, rubbing his cloth-covered erection against Hermione's backside. The slave moved, shifting to bite Hermione's clit. Hermione cried out.

Another man approached from the side, his erection in hand. He shoved the slave aside and pushed his cock into her pussy. Hermione bit her lip, drawing blood. He pumped into her harshly, digging his fingers into Hermione's hips. Hermione tried to pull up her legs to alleviate some of the discomfort, but the chains hindered her. The man behind her laughed darkly, gripping her breasts with both hands and sinking his teeth into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione felt an intrusion into her pussy from behind. The man in front of her continued to pump her roughly as the second erection pushed its way in. Hermione gripped the chains, trying to keep from screaming. Screaming would only show weakness. She was not weak. She was not broken.

The man in front of her came, slowing his thrusts and pulling out, leaving a trail of cum dripping down her thigh. Hermione felt a mouth attach itself to her pussy lips, a tongue pushing inside her hole as the cock pumped in and out of it. Hermione looked down and was greeted by another naked woman with blonde hair lapping up the cum and juices dripping out of Hermione's pussy and fingering her own clit.

The second man came and released her breasts, letting them bounce back to their natural position. The woman below her moved to catch the combination of cum and juices dripping out of Hermione's pussy. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the dark, feral man dragging the slave back to his seat.

A soft hand rubbed her shoulder from behind. Hermione turned to see her new assailant and was pulled into a rough, wet kiss. She tried to pull away. Her attacker bit her bottom lip firmly before moving down to place bites down the side of her neck. A hand reached over her hip, harshly rubbing Hermione's clit in circles. Hermione released a small moan. Was this punishment?

The hand that was circling her clit stopped and she whined at its ceasing. It began to hit the tiny bundle of nerves hard, causing Hermione to jump. The woman eating her out slid two fingers into Hermione's dripping pussy. Hermione bucked her hips. Surely, this wasn't considered punishment. This was a reward.

"Enough!" Master yelled, standing. "Leave her."

The two women retreated, leaving Hermione breathing hard and dripping wet. She looked at Master warily. What was he going to do? A riding crop materialized in his hand as he stepped toward her.

Quick as a flash, he moved and pain erupted on her inner thigh. Hermione winced, closing her eyes and retreating from the blow as best as she could. An angry red welt formed where the blow had been. This was the punishment.

Hermione's body contorted in pain as blows came. As the final blow hit her sensitive stomach, Hermione screamed and collapsed, her body hanging limply from the chains. He had won. She was not strong. She was his. She would always be his.

* * *

><p>Fred looked back from his bedroom doorway at his sleeping fiancée. She was so beautiful, and she was his. His eyes glanced down to her covered belly. Soon, he said to himself, soon they would welcome their child into the world. And it was his job to ensure that the world was safe when they did.<p>

He disappeared out the door, leaving a note on the counter.

_Ang,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to save Hermione. I promised. I'll be home soon._

_I love you._

_Fred_

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Reviews spur updates!


End file.
